A Very Stressful Day
by Iggity
Summary: Hermione comes home from work one day with her back in knots. What will happen when she sees Ron there? Rated M for a reason! Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, promise!


A Very Stressful Day

Hermione Granger had had an EXTREMELY long day at St. Mungo's, and was dead tired. Her whole body ached, and if she moved her back the wrong way, she felt excruciating pain shoot from her spine all the way to her sides. She was too tired to Apparate, so she Flooed to her flat. However, she didn't expect to see a tall red head pacing back and forth in front of her couch, muttering.

'Ron?' The figure turned and smiled widely, striding over to Hermione and giving her a rib crushing hug. 'Ow…ow…ow,' Hermione whimpered. Ron let go of her instantly.

'You okay, 'Mione?' he asked in a concerned tone. She still had a pained expression on her face, and she moved, very slowly, over to the couch. Ron came over and sat next to her.

'Textbooks finally get to you, eh? Or is it the stress and the leaning over patients?' he asked. Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

'Why are you here, Ron?'

'To check on you. C'mere.' He stood and picked Hermione up and placed her on her stomach on the couch.

'Ron! What…what are you doing!' she asked. Ron said nothing; he simply rubbed her shoulders, relieving the muscles and relaxing them. She sighed and felt her eyes droop. She felt his hands move to her spine, and heard a rather loud CRACK! She bit her lip in pain, but not a sound escaped her lips. Ron, on the other hand, must have noticed that it had hurt her, because he kissed her cheek and whispered,

'Sorry if I hurt you, but you'll feel better when I'm finished, promise.' Hermione made a small noise in the back of her throat and nodded. Ron continued to massage her back, the loud cracking reducing to minimum clicking, until,

'Um…'Mione? Could…ahem…could you…uh…take off your shirt? It'll be easier…you know…if there was no…um…material in the way…'

'Alright, Ron. Hang on a second,' Hermione managed to choke out. She turned onto her aching back and sat up. She reached down to the hem of her jumper when she saw that Ron was staring at her.

'What's wrong?' she asked innocently. Ron gave a rather noticeable gulp.

'N…N…Nothing,' he managed to stutter out, not looking away. Hermione grinned slightly and tilted her head to the left.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Ron answered confidently. Hermione smiled on the inside. She started to pull her jumper up to remove it when she was pinned to the couch, Ron's lips ravishing her own. The pain in her back forgotten, her arms twisted themselves around Ron's neck as she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed Ron's tongue to explore the depths of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue brushed against hers, and Ron pulled back, panting, eyes wide in fear.

'Gods, Hermione. I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have…' but he never finished because Hermione pulled him in for another scorching kiss. Hermione felt Ron's hands run down to the bottom of her jumper, and under it, running his calloused fingers up her stomach to her breasts, gently rubbing them through the material of her bra. She moaned softly and Ron pulled back, a huge grin on his face. Hermione gazed into his sapphire eyes. Ron bent his head and kissed her already bruised lips, trailing his own lips down to her neck where he started sucking lightly on her pulse point, making Hermione moan again. He moved his hands out from her shirt, and started lifting it up. He was straddling her, and she lent forwards to allow the removal of the offending garment, and felt Ron's obvious arousal pressing against the inside of her thigh. She felt shivers run up her spine. Her jumper was pulled over her head and discarded to the floor and she felt Ron's mouth run over her shoulder and she pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply. The kiss was fueled by all the bottled up passion, love, and lust that they both felt for each other all these years. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed that Ron's arousal was poking into her even harder than before. She felt his hands run behind her and start to unhook her bra.

'Ron, wait,' she said to him. Ron looked at her, a look of worry carved onto his beautiful features.

'What's wrong?' he asked her.

'We're still in the living room. Let's move to the bedroom,' she whispered, tracing her forefinger around his jaw. He smiled and lifted her up, carrying her into her room and placing her on the bed, crawling in beside her. He kissed her nose and straddled her once again. She reached up and lifted his shirt up. Ron reached down and pulled off his shirt, revealing his torso, well defined from playing all that Quidditch and dusted with pale freckles. Hermione reached up and ran her hand down his chest, feeling him shiver at her touch. She grinned slightly and Ron stared at her.

'Think it's funny?' he growled. 'How's this for funny?' He pulled her up in a sitting position and unhooked her bra, slid it off and threw it across the room. He laid her down and descended upon her right nipple, flicking and swirling, and eventually sucking. Hermione gasped and Ron lightly bit it, allowing the nipple to become a hard nub in his mouth. He kept up this torture until Hermione finally came to her senses and rubbed the bulge in his pants, making him gasp and look at her. She grinned and stroked him through the material, making him gasp again and then rasp out,

'What are you doing?'

'Your turn, right Hun?' she whispered. He gulped then grinned.

'If you say so…' he said. Hermione grinned evilly and flipped them, rolling on top of Ron and kissing all the way down his neck to his chest, and then his stomach. She reached down, unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down his legs and off his body, throwing them across the room and hearing the belt hit the wall with a thud. She rubbed Ron through the material of his white briefs, earning herself a moan of complete pleasure. Placing feather light kisses on the bulge; she slowly started to peel the material off his waist and down his legs. She then looked up at Ron, whose eyes were clamped shut, and then began to pull the skin back and forth gently. Hermione kept this up, listening to Ron's moaning, until,

'Hermione…' Ron groaned. She stopped and crawled up to him, laying on him and listening to his ragged breathing, and was quite surprised when he flipped them, laying on her, and reaching down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, which made him look up and grin.

'Are you sure about this, Hermione?' he asked her softly. She smiled and nodded, making Ron hurry and practically rip her jeans off her body. The only remaining article of clothing on her body was her knickers, wet and a thong. Ron gazed at her, biting his lower lip slightly.

'What's wrong?' Hermione said nervously, trying to cover herself. Ron simply reached down to her cheek and kissed her. When he pulled away he whispered,

'Nothing at all. You're just so beautiful.' Hermione blushed and Ron traced his forefinger down her stomach down to her center, and started to tease her through the material of her knickers. Hermione gasped, making Ron stop suddenly, look up, grin evilly, then remove the final garment and toss it over his shoulder. He glanced at Hermione, who nodded, then slipped his index finger into her, making her gasp again, then started to move his finger in and out of her. She moaned and felt Ron slip in another finger, and rub her faster than before, making her moan louder than ever. Ron rubbed faster and faster, making Hermione arch her back.

'Oh, god…RON! Oh my GOD!' Hermione started shaking, and Ron stopped immediately. Hermione looked at him, breathing heavily, still shaking. He smiled at her and kissed her, and waited for her to stop shaking before positioning himself and thrusting into her. Hermione cried out in pain, a tear rolling down her face. Ron looked at her in horror.

'Oh my, God, Hermione. I'm sorry. I didn't know,' he whispered, going to pull out of her. She held him in place.

'It's alright,' she rasped. 'Just give me a second.' She closed her eyes and felt a pair of lips on her cheek, and felt the drops of tears burst open, and be swept away by Ron's lips. She felt the pain melt away and opened her eyes to see Ron staring at her.

'Are you okay now, love?' he asked her. She nodded and felt Ron start moving. The first thrust into her was soft, but made her moan all the same. The second was just as soft, and Hermione wanted it to get faster.

'God, Ron. Harder.' Ron thrust in harder and she moaned again, digging her nails into his back.

'Faster…oh god.' Ron pulled out and thrust in harder and faster than before. After a few more times, Hermione started to shake violently and felt Ron going faster than before, lifting her off the bed slightly and making her screech his name.

'OH GOD! RON!' She climaxed, and felt Ron pumping into her and heard him groan, knowing he had reached his release. He collapsed, but tried to keep his weight off Hermione. She kissed his shoulder and whispered,

'It's alright. Just relax, you won't hurt me.' He turned his head and looked at her.

'Really?' he rasped. She smiled and nodded, and felt Ron relax on her completely. She ran her hand up and down his back, and noticed that her nails had left cuts, and that he was bleeding. Hermione's eyes widened.

'Ron, I'm sorry,' she whispered in horror.

'For what?'

'My nails…they cut into your back, and now you're bleeding.' Ron looked at her and smiled.

'Don't worry. It doesn't hurt,' he whispered to her, kissing her cheek. A few minutes later, Ron rolled off Hermione, and bundled her up in his arms.

'I love you, Hermione. Happy 21st Birthday.'

* * *

So...my first ever attempt at adult writing...and I'm still trying to figure out how to get the next chapter up in my other story. If you could help me out with that, I'll be EXTREMELY greatful... Please review! Is it good? Bad? Yay? Nay? Major turn on...ok, I'm stopping now. Just review and I'll love you forever! 


End file.
